1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quinophthalone compounds and also to polarizing films containing at least one of the compounds oriented in a resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing films which are most commonly employed these days are those obtained by using a polyvinyl alcohol resin as a film base material. Polarizing property of the film is provided by iodine compounds or dichroic dyestuffs such as acid dyes or direct dyes having selected structures. Polarizing films of this type are insufficient in durability although they show excellent polarizing performance. Therefore, polarizing films of this type have at least one side with transparent film-like materials (protective films) so that they are provided with durability. In other words, it is practiced to provide a relatively durable multi-layer film; a fragile internal polarizing film (layer) is afforded some durability by protecting both sides with protective films (layers).
Coupled with the expansion of the application field of liquid crystal displays to vehicles, computers, industrial equipment and the like in recent years, there is a strong demand for improvements in the durability, especially, the moisture resistance, weatherability and heat resistance of polarizing films employed as elements. As one method for such improvements, polarizing films using a hydrophobic resin as a base material have been proposed.
As polarizing films, those having a neutral gray color are employed in general. To obtain a polarizing film having a constant absorption in 400-700 nm (the visible range), two or more dichroic dyestuffs, preferably, three or more dichroic dyestuffs which are respectively chosen from red, blue and yellow colors are used in combination. The dichroic dyestuffs of yellow orange color in polarizing films using a hydrophobic resin having durability as a base material, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,781, but they are insufficient in polarizing performance. Moreover, the quinophthalone dyestuffs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,356, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 27066/1987 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49705/1988, but they are not fully satisfactory in polarizing property although their durability is fully satisfactory.
Further, conventional quinophthalone compounds for example, the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,885, 4,324,455 and 5,059,356, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49705/1988, etc. have an absorption maximum wavelength (.lambda..sub.max) at 446-467 nm. Quinophthalone compounds having .lambda..sub.max on a side longer than the above wavelength were not known.